Sporting events and sports in general provide entertainment for fans, participants, and viewers alike. Football (also referred to as soccer) is one of the most popular sports in the world. Football is a fast team game in which strategy plays an important role. The game is also constantly changing and developing in style. From game to game, coaches optimize their strategies in an effort to give their team the best chance to win. Before each game, a coach often envisions a plan on how to beat the opponent. To do so, a coach may analyze the playing style of their opponents, uncover weaknesses and/or strengths of their opponents, identify areas where their own team needs to improve, and the like. Based on this knowledge, the coach may develop a game plan and further instruct their team on how to implement the game plan through various drills, practices, and exercises.
Video sessions are widely used to evaluate scenes of past games and to educate coaches and players on their opponents and on their own playing style. For example, videos of previous games can be viewed to identify periods of play that a coach wants their team to duplicate and periods of play that the coach is disappointed with. Also, video of an opponent can be viewed and analyzed to discover potential strategies for beating the opponent. However, manually viewing game film, identifying plays, and explaining why the play is of importance can be time consuming. Often, a football match can take 90 minutes or more. In some case, the coach may watch the video of a match in its entirety to identify the most significant plays from the match that the coach wants to emphasize which can take a significant amount of time. Furthermore, the coach may fast-forward and rewind to specific points in the match when going over the video to speed up the process but may accidentally skip over plays of interest as a result.
Throughout the drawings and the detailed description, unless otherwise described, the same drawing reference numerals will be understood to refer to the same elements, features, and structures. The relative size and depiction of these elements may be exaggerated or adjusted for clarity, illustration, and/or convenience.